


A Shot of Misery

by iero-sexual (iero_sexual)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iero_sexual/pseuds/iero-sexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero, to put it lightly, is a complete and utter failure. At the ripe age of 23, he's managed to weave his way in and out of 16 rehabilitation centers for prescription drug abuse, recovering only to relapse days later. After Frank's therapist recommends mending someone else as a form of therapy, he sets his eyes on a troubled, yet mysterious young man by the name of Gerard Way. Gerard's no better than Frank, drinking away his grief and misery as if the bottom of the glass held the answer to each and every one of his problems. Both men seem broken beyond repair, but will the comfort of one another be enough to fix them before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot of Misery

       Frank sat idly at the bar, drawing a sip from his cool glass of beer as he cast a glance around the dim lit bar before him. It was full of intoxiated fools clutching the neck of a bottle while releasing annoying high pitched bouts of drunken laughter. It seemed as if he were the only sober one there, excluding the bar tender who infact, did look a bit tipsy himself. He didn't care to notice anyone else as he was looking for a farmiliar mop of dark ebony hair. He hadn't talked to this particular man in a good four years, but from watching him from afar, Frank had derived a few things about him. He'd appear every night at the outskirts of 10 o'clock, tired and weary from whatever the hell he did as a dayjob, or possibly lack of. The unhealthy, dark bags beneath the man's eyes cast a shadow across the rest of his pale, flawless face. Frank had been watching him every night for the past two weeks; ever since his therapist had made her first good suggestion in the two years that he'd been forced to have her.

_Frank stared up at the bright, white ceiling, bored over whatever his narrow minded shrink had in store for him. He had no idea whatsoever why his mother still made him attend, all he did was ignore the annoying woman's nasal ramblings for an hour every week while counting the number of ceiling tiles adorning the top of the room. And even if she did manage to get him off his pills, it'd only be temporary. Frank had accepted the fact that there was nothing anyone could do about it._

_"You could always try helping someone else." The lady suggested, silencing herself and pondering what she had just said. Frank snapped his head back to meet her gaze. To put it lightly, he was downright shocked that a decent souding proposal had fallen through this simpleton's lips. He gave a shrug in silent agreement, masking his blalant agreement over her one good idea._

Shortly after that, Frank had found his way into Rudy's; a tiny, run down bar right off the downtown streets, tucked away between the large buildings beside it. It wasn't the classiest of bars, Frank had to admit that, but it was cozy and it radiated a strange sense of comfort, something Frank hadn't felt in quite a while. It hadn't taken him a while to locate another victum of substance abuse, but finding one worse than him was the hard part. After a few, long nights of scouting and asking the slightly creeped out bartender a slew of questions he had found the perfect canidate, Gerard Way. Gerard never  _seemed_  to be quite drunk, but the amount of alcohol he downed on a daily basis proved otherwise along with his clumbsy exits. 

        He seemed to be lost in his own world, balancing a sketch pad on his right knee and looking up only to grasp the glass of alchohol. His eyes were fixed upon the skethcpad with an endearing concentration and his long, slender, fingers gripped the pencil with skill and affection, as he was stroking the artistic tool between his fingertips. Frank couldn't help but imagine what else those fingers could do. This time, when he brought the glass to his lips, he downed the amber liquid in one rush, relishing in the feel of it's delicious burn and not breaking his gaze on the gorgeous artist. The drink filled him with an unknown source of courage as well as an intoxicating buzz. Frank stood to make his way to where Gerard was seated. He had abandoned his sketchpad, placing it beside him and now focusing his attention on his task at hand-- getting drunk. Gerard wasn't as intoxicated as he usually liked to be before leaving th bar in a total state of disarray, but he was drunk. Frank leaned against the side of the counter to the right of Gerard.

       "Hey there handsome." Frank greeted with a light smirk dancing across the edges of his lips. Gerard's eyes snapped to the man before him. He had dark, brown hair dyed bleach blonde on the left side of his head completing his fauxhawk. His lovely, hazel eyes were outlined in angry, crimson eyeliner as his plump, inviting lips were a lovely rosy color yet still natural. Gerard wasn't into guys, he prefered women, yet something about this man was femenine, masuline, and downright endearing at the same time. He thought he looked a bit farmiliar, but her pushed it to the back of his mind.

        "Got somewhere to be tonight?" he pushed again, drawing himself as close to Gerard as he dared. Now, the tips of his hair tickled Gerard's shoulder. He immediatly responded, wrapping an arm around his waist. Gerard licked his bottom lip before pressing his lips to Frank's ear.

        "Yeah," Gerard whispered in a husky, sensual voice,

        "In your bed" Frank shivered in anticipation as Gerard stood up, pressing their bodies flush against one another. As much as Frank wanted to take Gerard up on his offer, he knew was supposed to be helping Gerard, not fucking him.

        " _Or at least, not quite yet."_  Frank thought, taking in a shaky breath. Frank pushed the unfinished glass towards Gerard.

        "A little more of this wouldn't hurt." Frank continued with a wink. Gerard greedily took a long swig of the drink, not stopping until it was empty and even then, he waved over the bar tender to pour him another drink.

 _"Good, drink up, it'll be your last drink for quite a while."_  Frank smiled to himself as Gerard downed his last glass of alcohol.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I should continue or not but I will if at least one person thinks it's decent.


End file.
